American Pie (Madonna version)
American Pie is a song originally recorded by Don McLean on the 1971 album of the same name. Madonna covered the song on the soundtrack to the movie The Next Best Thing. Lyrics A long, long time ago I can still remember how that music used to make me smile And I knew that if I had my chance I could make those people dance And maybe they'd be happy for a while Did you write the book of love And do you have faith in God above If the Bible tells you so Now do you believe in Rock 'n' roll And can music save your mortal soul And can you teach me how to dance real slow Well, I know that you're in love with him 'Cos I saw you dancin' in the gym You both kicked off your shoes Man, I dig those rhythm and blues I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck With a pink carnation and a pick-up truck But I knew that I was out of luck The day the music died I started singing Bye, bye, Miss American Pie Drove my Chevy to the levee But the levee was dry And good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye Singing this'll be the day that I die This'll be the day that I die I met a girl who sang the blues And I asked her for some happy news But she just smiled and turned away I went down to the sacred store Where I'd heard the music years before But the man there said the music wouldn't play Well now, in the streets the children screamed The lovers cried, and the poets dreamed But not a word was spoken Tho church bells all were broken And the three men I admire the most The Father, Son and the Holy Ghost They caught the last train for the coast The day the music died We started singin' Bye, bye, Miss American Pie Drove my Chevy to the levee But the levee was dry And good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye Singing this'll be the day that I die This'll be the day that I die Bye, bye, Miss American Pie Drove my Chevy to the levee But the levee was dry And good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye Singing this'll be the day that I die This'll be the day that I die We started singin' We started singin' We started singin' We started singin' Why it sucks #Madonna's airy vocals (although good), are no match to Don McLean's sincere and sorrowful vocals on the original, as the original song was dedicated to the 3 blooming artists; Buddy Holly, The Big Bopper, and Ritchie Valens who tragically died in a plane crash in 1959. (Also known by many as "The Day Music Died") #The upbeat acoustic guitar backing track is replaced by an electronic dance-pop instrumental, which don't match up with the song's mournful lyrics, and makes it sound more like a typical party anthem than anything else. #The music video is absolutely confusing and weird. Featuring; Madonna seductively dancing in front of an American Flag, random shots of people of different occupations looking sad at the camera, cheerleaders and even Madonna giving a lap dance. Which has nothing to do with the song's lyrics. Redeeming Qualities #Although this song received negative reviews from critics and the audience, it somehow received some positive reviews from the original singer, Don McLean saying it was "a gift from a goddess", and that her version is "mystical and sensual". He also jokingly said, "It means that if I don't want to, I don't have to work again. Music Video Category:2000s Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Dance Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Horrible Covers of Good Songs Category:Covers Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs from movies Category:Madonna songs